zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Administrators * Altar * DjMack * Fused Shadow * Happyjoe5 * Naftaliash827 * Oath to Order * Richard1990 * ShutUpNavi * Thai420 Rollback These users, along with administrators, can use the rollback feature. *Lessthan1337 How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator If you would like to become an administrator, please do so under the Requests for adminship header. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Vote templates Requests for adminship Mr kmil Hello, I would like to apply to be an administrator. I have joined the website not too long ago and have made many minor changes to the site. I know many Zelda games like to back of my hand, such as, 1. Orcarina Of Time, 2. Phantom Hourglass, 3. Wind Waker, 4. Link To The Past, and 5. Minish Cap. I will some be adding to this list numbers 6 and 7 (Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess.)I erase and replay all of these game often to help me remember minor, but important, things. Please look over these qualifications and respond soon Morgoth14 :Morgoth14 (talk · · ) I would like to apply to be an administer. I haven't been around that long but I know my way around the site. I have made a number of edits and corrections. I have only played one Zelda game (Twilight Princess) but I know it forward and back, have beaten it, and know many of its secrets. Please make me and administrator. The Legend of Zelda Hey, I'm not here to be an administrator, I don't think I deserve it yet, plus it takes time to become one, I'm here to ask if I could have rollback rights, and then work harder until I become an administrator. I will post reasons why I should have rollback rights and why I shouldn't, everyone makes mistakes and maybe I'm not up to it yet. *Reasons Why I Should Have Rollback Rights: #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past was the first game I played and also the first game I got, it came with y Snes, and it's my favorite The Legend of Zelda game so far. #I don't mind erasing my games to refresh my memory, this means I could erase my games and type as I play through for more exact information. #I am good at video games, making the process of typing faster since I advance in the game, I will type articles which need help being expanded or articles poorly written. *Reasons Why I Shouldn't Have Rollback Rights: #I'm in school, which means I can't be here every time of the day. #English is not my first language, which means I could make simple mistakes. Thank you for reading this, have a nice day. Hero of Time 87 I would like to become an administrator for Zeldapedia mainly because Zelda is one of my greatest passions and I love generating new interest in the series as well as debating the unknown of the series. I am reasonable when the situation demands it, and I am more than willing to be an impartial mediator when needed as well. I have donated much time and effort to helping to improve the wiki where I can and to make its articles the strongest they can possibly be to generate a great reputation for this wiki being the ultimate source of Zelda information. It is my firmest desire to see this wiki rise to become the highest authority on the Zelda series (save of course for Miyamoto or Aenouma), and I strongly believe that I can better help that goal become a reality as an administrator. Some reasons I feel I'd be a good candidate for an administrator: # I love the Legend of Zelda very much and always have. It is one of my greatest hobbies and a passionate source of research for me. # I am very devoted to improving Zeldapedia and to helping it acquire a reputation of being the greatest source of information pertaining to the series. # I am always willing to mediate disputes when needed as an impartial party. I believe in using logic and reason to resolve disputes and solve puzzles. I am firmly opposed to the abuse of power as well, so you would never have to worry about me abusing any of the power you give me. I believe in exercising power only when absolutely necessary for the betterment of the whole. Thank you all, and I hope you will all look favorably upon my request to be an administrator for this great encyclopedia of the Zelda series. Hero of Time 87 17:57, 21 April 2008 (UTC)